The invention relates to a coin operated jukebox including a payment unit such as a coin unit, a display, an input keyboard and at least one loudspeaker.
Such coin operated jukeboxes are set up at many locations, particularly in restaurants. Usually, they include an audio record magazine equipped with a changer and a playback unit which plays an audio record selected by a user. While some audio records that are played continuously with a certain frequency are always available in the magazine, others, whose titles are not so popular or which contain the current hits, are exchanged more frequently. The display provided on the jukebox usually indicates the titles of the audio records available in the magazine.
In a coin operated jukebox as disclosed in German Patent 2,944,177, audio records are employed which contain a additional machine readable information on each side. When a selected audio record is accessed, this information is read and stored, with the position corresponding to each record being stored in a memory. The reading of the respective additional information makes it possible to obtain information about the use of the jukebox and to evaluate such data by means of a computer included in the jukebox. For the person setting up the jukebox, this facilitates the selection of the most popular records.
With increasing frequency of use of data telecommunications, the possibilities available to the users of such transmission systems have continuously broadened. In the meantime it is possible to transmit text, graphics, audio, video and film information with sufficient quality. For this purpose, such information call-up systems equipped with a dialog network employ narrowband dialog systems. For video transmissions, broadband information call-up systems must be employed. In an information call-up system disclosed in DE-OS [Unexamined Published German Patent Application] 3,207,022 for narrowband and broadband information, the broadband information call-up center may be configured as an audio-visual information bank equipped with appropriate controls from which the broadband information is called up. A digital telephone network or an ISDN [integrated service digital network] network is employed as the data telecommunications line. If such an ISDN network is employed, high transmission rates can be realized. The data reduction methods employed here (1 bit reduction method) make it possible to transmit music with high sound quality.